


and you might have to tell me again (it's crazy what you'll do for a friend)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crying, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Dream was crying in the bathroom stall.It wasn’t even a high school bathroom stall, that cliche bitch. It was one at some park nearby his house, one that anyone seldom goes to at this time of day. It’s perfect, a place he can go where nobody will hear him crying, a place where he parents won't find him, but of course his luck gets ruined today.or, Dream gets sad and cries at a park, but he makes some new friends
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 307





	and you might have to tell me again (it's crazy what you'll do for a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> uh HI lmao wrote this like a month ago and finally remembered to publish it
> 
> need to write more angst tbh

Dream was crying in the bathroom stall.

It wasn’t even a high school bathroom stall, that cliche bitch. It was one at some park nearby his house, one that anyone seldom goes to at this time of day. It’s perfect, a place he can go where nobody will hear him crying, a place where he parents won't find him, but of course his luck gets ruined today.

Of fucking course.

He can hear the bathroom door swing open, he can hear the footsteps, he can hear the talking out the door. He can hear all of this, and he’s sure the other person can hear his quiet sobs as he tries to muffle the sounds. But he fails. Just like always.

The footsteps stop outside of his stall door, and when he glances over, for less than a second, he can see the shoes are there, waiting.

“Uh, dude? Are you okay?” The boy asks, and Dream tries to stay silent, trying to give no hint as to whether or not he is, but the sob slips out still, loud in the silence of the bathroom. His hands cover his mouth again, eyes clenched shut as he leans forward on the floor, his crossed legs angry at this movement. It hurts, but he can’t help but do it, regretting every single decision that he’s made to get to this point, starting with being born.

As he watches, the boy settles down on the floor outside of the stall, sitting on the dirty floor, and he nearly gags thinking that, the feeling nearly overwhelming his sadness. It doesn’t, though, and he stays there, trying not to cry in the silence of the room. And the boy stays, waiting, silent.

“Won’t your friend wonder what’s taking so long?” He asks a few minutes later, when he doesn’t think he’ll cry anymore at that moment. His voice is raspy, even raspier than usual, and he assumes it’s a mix between the fact that he only got a hour of sleep last night and the fact that he’s been crying for the last half hour. He doesn’t even know if the boy has a friend. He’s just guessing at this point.

“Nah, he never does.” The boy tells him, and he can hear the smile in his voice. “I’m Sap.” He adds, quickly.

“Ok.” Dream replies, wiping his face with his sleeves. His eyes are red, he can tell, and he knows the fact that he was crying will linger on his face. He doesn’t want to tell him his name, because he strangely doesn’t want this to affect how the boy views him right now.

“Besides, I don’t want to leave until I know you’re going home.” The boy speaks, and Dream can’t help but shakes his head, a frown on his face.

“Guess we’ll be staying ‘til school on Monday.” He mutters, not meaning for the other boy to hear. He does, though, and gasps.

“What do you mean you won’t be going home? It’s cold!” He sounds outraged, and Dream could nearly laugh at his voice. He doesn’t, though, moving to bring his knees up to his chest.

“It’s kinda hard to go home when your house doesn’t feel like one.” He says, and the silence that follows settles heavy in his heart.

“Shit.” The boy says, and Dream just nods.

It’s silent again, and he nearly feels like breaking it, nearly, when the boy speaks first.

“Do you wanna come to my home? You could hang out with me and my friend.” He offers, and Dream doesn’t want to accept, he doesn’t. He deserves to cry alone in this bathroom, and to stay until Monday. He deserves to just be a mess where nobody will find him. But he does accept, and hesitantly gets up, unlocking the bathroom door.

When he finally comes out, the boy is shorter than him, smiling up at him. He’s brunette, with a nice smile, and Dream can’t help but be a little jealous of how confident he looks, only for a moment. 

“You ready?” The boy asks, a soft smile on his face, and he nods, quietly following behind him. “It’s freezing and I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

He didn’t realize how dark it had gotten while he had stayed in, and it was nearly black when they reached Sap’s car, the friend speaking as soon as he spies the brunette.

“Dude! How long does it even take to piss! You took  _ ages _ -” The boy in the truck starts ranting, only stopping once he notices the tall figure behind Sap, nearly screeching. “What the hell! Who is that!”

Sap laughs, and Dream can’t help but relax in the presence of these two boys.

“Move over, dumbass! We got ourselves a new friend!” He yells, running over to the other side of the truck. The boy sighs, but he opens the door with a smile and Dream drops his bag in the truck bed before climbing in the truck, closing the door before he forgets.

Before he knows it, they’re heading to Sap’s house, and Dream can’t remember anytime recently that he’s felt as light as he does now. 

In the truck, they joke around and laugh about the stupidest shit, and he can feel his face starting to hurt from smiling before they’ve even arrived, not used to smiling this much at once. They clamber out and laugh and shove one another, and it isn’t even until they’ve gotten pizza and George and Sap are changing that Dream realizes he left his change of clothes at school.

“Fuck.” He mutters, and Sap’s the one to hear it, walking over.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, and Dream sighs, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t have any clothes to change into.” He says quietly, glancing over at George, but Sap smiles at him.

“Wanna take an impromptu trip to Walmart?” He asks, and Dream sighs again, quietly this time, whispering something about how he has no money. “Dream, you’re my guest. I wasn’t going to make you pay for anything as long as you’re here.”

“But-” He tries to protest, the rest of his words dying on his lips as Sap grabs his keys. 

“George! Walmart trip time!” He exclaims, chasing the other boy out to the car. They whoop, and Dream just follows behind, a small smile on his face.

As they drive, they listen to the radio and sing along as bad as they can, laughing. The windows are down and the day has gotten darker, and Dream’s heart soars everytime he looks at the boys sitting beside him, and every time he does look, one of them always catches his eye and gives him a smile in return, making his even wider and brighter.

They go in and he finds a hoodie and sweatpants easily, and they’re out with the clothes, candy, and drinks before they can even think about it, driving back and listening to George’s music this time, yelling the lyrics just as loud. His hair is wild and his heart is big when they arrive at the house, and they all hold on to each other as they stumble in, Dream detaching himself to go and change, taking a shower before that. 

He comes back out clean and dressed, and he wants to hang out with them, wants to have fun, but he yawns as he sits beside Sap on the couch, and he’s falling asleep before he knows it, his head resting on Sap’s shoulder, and when he wakes up, he’s on the couch, a pillow underneath his head and a blanket over his body. Sap and George are on the floor beside the couch, still asleep, and he can’t help but feel loved as he curls up and falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ok im sorry i know dreams parents arent like That but i had this idea and i literally just couldnt stop thinking about it
> 
> ALSO IVE BEEN AWAKE FOR NEARLY 26 HOURS LMAO HELP


End file.
